


My Remote Controlled Gothic Hottie

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Science Fiction, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: A couple of high school boys stimulates a female classmate remotely via nano-technology.





	My Remote Controlled Gothic Hottie

Drew Robinson had just turned eighteen years of age and was halfway through his senior year of high school. He wasn’t a bad looking guy but his self-confidence was a little lacking and the fact that most girls in the school knew that he was a pervert kept him from scoring a girlfriend. He lived with his Dad, who owned a lucrative sex toy business and had apparently had a breakthrough recently in product development. One day, Drew just happened to be a fly on the wall at the right moment while listening in on a conversation and knew when the samples of these products would be in. He snuck a box into his backpack and went to school, where he met his partner in crime.

“Dude, you brought it right?” Brad asked Drew under his breath in study hall.

“Of course I brought it. I’ve been waiting for this thing to come in for weeks.” Drew rolled his eyes as he opened his backpack and pulled out a vile with clear liquid inside.

“What exactly is this shit and how do you know it works?” Brad asked as he examined the vile.

“Not exactly sure. It was developed by my dad’s company. I overheard him talking about it with some of his co-workers at a company picnic. He said it was nanotech or some shit. They finally sent samples for it yesterday. If Dad found out I stole one of these he’d have my ass so keep your mouth shut alright?” Drew demanded.

“No problem man. I ain’t one to fuck up a good thing. So, do you just put this in like a drink or something?” Brad inquired.

“I think so. It’s supposed to be flavorless so if we get it into a girl’s drink she won’t know a thing.” Drew grinned.

“Fuck man, whoever thought we’d be in an age where sex toys were something you drank?” Brad laughed.

“Okay man, shut up so I can read the instructions.” Drew commanded as he pulled out a half sheet of paper from his bag.

Instructions for Nano Robotic Masturbator The nanite solution should be ingested orally. Mixing with a drink is suggested. Upon ingestion, nanites merge with the bloodstream instantly. At this point if you have not already, please install the NRM app on your Apple or Android device. The Nano Robotic Masturbator can be used on either a human male or female. Warning!!!! The effects and longevity of this product have not been fully tested. Use at your own risk.

“Seems to be pretty self explanatory.” Drew said.

“How do you install it on your phone? I doubt you’ll find this app in the App Store.” Brad laughed.

“You won’t find it there. It’s not out for the public yet.” Drew smirked.

“Then how the hell will we install it.” Brad rolled his eyes.

“Already got us covered.” Drew smiled and pulled out an IPAD.

“What the ... when did you get an IPAD? Wait ... shit that’s your Dad’s isn’t it?” Brad sheepishly asked knowing the answer while Drew nodded.

“Dude your fucking dead if he catches you.” Brad said.

“If this works, who the fuck cares?” Drew scoffed.

“Who we gonna try it on?” Brad inquired.

“I was thinking April.” Drew said as he pointed to a girl in the back corner of the room. April was a senior just like Drew and had been his heartthrob his entire high school life. She was your typical Goth with the white makeup, black hair in pigtails, black lipstick, black eyeliner, and black nail polish. She wore black skinny jeans to exaggerate her round ass and thin waistline, with white crystals going up the hems of the legs. Her black tee-shirt had a picture of a skull with a snake coiling through it and you could see the outline of her bra underneath, which kept her C-cup beauties at bay.

Drew saw April’s Dr. Pepper bottle on the side of her backpack. He then grabbed a Dr. Pepper from his bag and slipped a vile of solution into it.

“Brad, when she isn’t looking swap out these drinks and make sure she doesn’t see you.” Drew commanded.

“Why does it have to be me?” Brad asked as Drew gave him a dead stare.

“Because dip shit one of us has to distract her.” Drew stood up and walked towards April’s desk.

“Fuck”, Brad said as he waited for his golden opportunity.

Drew made his way to April’s desk and turned on his charismatic smile.

“Hey ... it’s April right?” Drew sheepishly asked while April sarcastically smirked at him.

“You know ... you’re not very discrete. From the corner of my eye I could see you and your dumbass buddy over there ogling me like the perverts you are. So before you continue with whatever pick-up line you thought you were going to use ... go fuck yourself.” April rolled her eyes and stiffed the palm of her hand in Drew’s face.

“Were we ogling? Sorry that was really rude. I don’t have a pickup line or anything like that. Just wanted to say I think you look really nice today and was wondering if you would like a study partner sometime.” Drew said, fishing for words as Brad finished the drink swap unbeknownst to April.

“Study partners my ass. Get lost you fucking pervert.” April turned her head trying to ignore Drew as some of the classmates turned toward them. He received sympathizing stares from the guys and disgusted looks from the girls as he seemingly walked back to his desk in shame. When back at his desk they both clapped hands in victory and walked out as the bell rang.

“Now we just wait for her to drink it.” Drew said nodding his head.

“So ... I know this is supposed to control her somehow right? Like completely?” Brad asked.

“Nah I don’t think so. She’s mostly still in control of her body. It’s just supposed to stimulate her sexually. We could make her cum anytime and anywhere we wanted.” Drew grinned.

“Too bad we don’t have her in class at all. I don’t think I can wait till tomorrow to try it.” Brad said.

“No, but we have the same lunch period.” Drew grinned and slapped Brad’s arm.

“Fuck yeah; see you in a couple of hours!” Brad exclaimed.

\----Lunch Period----

Brad slammed his lunch trey with his greasy pizza and bag of chips next to Drew who was grinning ear to ear with the IPAD in hand.

“So ... did she drink it?” Brad asked

“Fuck yeah she did. According to this app everything is synched and ready to go.” Drew stated.

“Where is she; she in here yet?” Brad looked around the cafeteria when Drew slapped him on the arm and pointed at her in the far side of the cafeteria.

“Oh hell yeah. You think we should get closer? You know so we can see better.” Brad started to leave his seat when Drew grabbed his hand and pointed down.

“What? We can’t see shit from back here.” Brad sighed.

“Dumbass, she’ll know something’s up if we’re right behind her gawking at her like a couple of retards. Don’t worry, we’ll get closer looks a little later. I just want to make sure this thing’s cookin’.” Drew smirked.

Looking at the app on the IPAD Drew saw a list of options populate in front of him:

Subject: 18 year old Female Please choose from list below: Arousal Level Breast Stimulation Vaginal Stimulation

“Let’s see. Let’s start simple and get her a little aroused.” Drew said as he chose “Arousal Level”. From there he saw a sliding bar from left to right and it currently rested at “zero percent by default.

“Dude ... watch her closely and see if anything happens.” Drew grinned as he slid the bar up to “25 percent” and clicked Apply. Brad stared intently toward April with his pizza nearly hanging out of his mouth.

April was sitting by herself eating soup in the cafeteria. She had friends but she had a test in geometry later in the day and thought it best to study while she ate.

“Gah, I hate these things. I can never remember the calculator function for these problems.” She thought. She was fumbling through the calculator buttons when suddenly she felt ... flushed. She didn’t feel sick, but she felt ... hot. Her skin began to tingle slightly and it felt ... good.

“What the ... what the hell has come over me all of a sudden?” She asked herself.

“Can you tell if it did anything?” Brad asked with his mouth full.

“Not sure, she did begin to fidget a little I think. Let’s try something a little more bold.” Drew said as he chose “Breast Stimulation” this time. This popped up another menu:

Nipple Tweaking Nipple Sucking Nipple Licking Breasts Kneading Breast Tickling

“Holy shit, it can do all that?” Brad asked.

“Just shut up and watch.” Drew commanded as he chose “Nipple Tweaking”.

This option displayed a simple “On/Off” switch.

“This should be fun.” Drew smirked as he toggled the switch to “On”.

April tried to ignore the feeling and went back to studying when suddenly she felt her nipples become erect.

“Wha ... what the fuck is wrong with me?” She asked and then gasped as her nipples started ... moving.

“Wha ... wha?!” Is all that came out as she quickly rose and looked down at her chests. She could barely see an outline of her nipples through her shirt rotating on their own. She knocked her geometry book into the floor as she made a run for it to the girls’ room.

“Holy fucking shit!!!!! This is fucking awesome!!!!” Drew yelled.

“Dude, we gotta follow her. This is fucking hot man!!” Brad exclaimed as he rose up again only to be stopped by Drew.

“Wait ... not yet. I don’t wanna give us away just yet.” Drew said as he pulled up a camera app on the IPAD.

“Shit dude, you put cameras in the bathroom? How did you...”Brad was cut off as he saw April on the tablet quickly pulling off her shirt and bra to examine her breasts.

April pulled off her shirt and bra in front of the bathroom mirror and stared in stunned silence as her nipples continued to move on their own.

“Wha ... what the fuck?!” She exclaimed. She tried to pinch them and hold them still, but restricting their movement was actually quiet uncomfortable.

“What the hell is going on?” She said under her breath.

“Okay, time to take it up a notch.” Drew smirked as he tapped back into the breast options on the tablet and chose “Breast Kneading”. Immediately a box popped up with message:

Nipple Tweaking is currently running. Would you like to concurrently run Breast Kneading with the current action?”

“Duh.” Drew said sarcastically as he tapped yes on the tablet.

“Eeeeek!!!!” April screeched as her breasts began rotating and contorting on their own as if being played with by invisible hands. She grabbed onto them like before, but they continued to move on their own accord within her grip.

“This ... this can’t be happening. This is a dream. Just a very weird and insane dream.” April said trying to reason with herself.

“Holy shit dude!!!! Her tits are actually moving by themselves.” Brad exclaimed as he stood up tenting his pants.

“What the fuck man sit down or hold a book in front of that or something!!!!” Drew rolled his eyes and then turned his gaze back to the tablet at April.

“Holy shit Dad, did you win the fucking jackpot with this one. Hmmmm, how about a little of this.” Drew clicked on “Nipple Licking” and another message popped up:

Would you like to replace Nipple Tweaking with Nipple Licking?

Drew clicked yes and another box popped up “Licking Intensity” with a sliding bar.

“What the hell, let’s go all the way.” Drew slid the bar all the way to the right.

Gasp

April grabbed the bathroom sink as the nipples were suddenly licked by invisible and very enthusiastic tongues. As freaked out as she was, the sensation felt amazing and she began to become aroused.

“Ha----ha----ha----holy shit. Holy shit ... Holy shit”, she repeated as she began to wet her panties.

“Oh yeah baby, you like that don’t you?” Drew hid his raging erection within his pants under the table as he watched April struggle with her seemingly living breasts.

“Fuck dude, I think she’s cumming.” Brad said.

“Nah not yet. But watch this”, Drew backed out to the main screen and chose “Vaginal Stimulation” and was presented with the following screen:

Cunnilingus Clitoral Stimulation Penetration

“Clitoral Stimulation” Drew said as he clicked the option and was presented with the next screen.

Hand Rubbing Vibrator Licking

“Let’s do Hand Rubbing”, Drew said as he chose the option.

“OH, OH MY GOD!” April shouted as her clit was massaged by invisible fingers. She pulled down her skinny jeans and black panties and watched in awe as her trimmed mound was moving by itself in a similar fashion to her breasts.

“Holy shit this is freaky!!!!” April said as she dropped to the floor. She watched in awe as she was seemingly pleasured by multiple ghosts. As her orgasm built she ceased to care about how it was happening and silently begged for more as she began rotating her hips. She wasn’t sure what it was, but somehow it knew how to touch her and in all the right ways.

“OH FUCK YEAH ... YOU WANT SOME OF THIS COME AND GET IT WHATEVER YOU ARE!!!!? April yelled.

“Fuck man she’s asking for more. God this is hot”. Brad said trying hard not to touch himself.

“Well, you heard the lady. Guess I better give her what she wants.” Drew smirked as he chose “Penetration” and was presented with the following screen:

Please use sliders to adjust phallus size:

“I’m not too cruel; I’ll go just above average.” Drew said as he moved the slider to 8 inches and tapped Apply before being presented with the next screen.

Vibration on/off

“Fuck yes!!!!” Drew yelled as he toggled it to “On” before being presented with the last screen:

Speed of penetration (Note: Automatic will start off slow and progress in speed as the subject approaches orgasm)

Automatic Manual

“Let’s try automatic for now.” Drew clinched his fists in anticipation as he chose “Automatic”. Brad’s eyes were glued to the screen with a dumbfounded stare as April’s pussy yawned open on its own.

“AHHHHHHHHH, FUCK”, April yelled again as she felt the phantom love piston plunge inside her with a slow yet forceful rhythm. To her delight, the invisible penis began vibrating, stimulating both her clit and her g-spot as it pumped inside her. She bit her lip and tilted her head back as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

“Harder ... fuck me harder you son of a bitch.” April chanted under her breath. She impulsively reached her hands out to pull her invisible lover closer, but there was nothing there but empty space. Her vaginal juices soaked the floor underneath her as she was pushed to the edge. The invisible dick fucked her harder and faster. Her toes curled up and she clawed at the floor as she came closer to her release.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HOLY FUCKING SHIT”, April screamed as she came harder than ever before. Her pussy twitched and contracted around the phantom cock as an intensive orgasm flowed through her in ways she never thought possible.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

“Damn it, just as it was getting good.” Drew said as he closed the application and slipped the tablet in his bag.

“Fuck dude that was amazing. I think I need to go clean myself up now.” Brad sheepishly made his way to the restroom as Drew grimaced and gave him a look of disgust.

All stimulation stopped and April collapsed on the floor beneath her breathing heavily. “Wha ... what the fuck was that?” she asked under her breath. The door to the bathroom swung open and a group of girls stormed in, but stopped in their tracks as they saw the naked girl hyperventilating on the floor.


End file.
